Stars in the Shadows
by SweetieReese
Summary: The Ronins find themselves by an unspeakable horror, while Simmone is plagued by horrible, unrelenting dreams. Together, the Ronins' must find a way to seal their past and Simmone, her future.


Chapter I  
  
Anubis' form watched her from the doorframe in silence. He was merely a silouette against the blackness, his dark cat eyes flowing over her as she sat, clutching the sheets of the bed in her fists. She tried to look calm, unbothered by the situation. Her face was depreived of the nervous lines that would normally have been their. She had never planned to let a man touch her like she was going to force herself to let he. She wasn't looking at it as a choice; she had to. The entire world was depending on this man and a few choice others. He'd loose his power if she did not.  
  
She knew, that he knew how hard this was for her and she guessed it was hard for him to. She could see the carved features of sadness decorating his face as he stepped into the room ledding the beaded doorway click behind him as they bounced against one another. She cleared her throat slowly in the silence, looking up at the masho as he stopped at the foot of the bed. His demeanor was heavy, nearly as heavy as hers. He too, knew how important this was.  
  
"My lady.." he started, his voice worn and tired. He looked so weak that he could barely stand. "If..there were any other way..any way at all.." He muttered, his words trailing off. She felt her heart sink, watching him as she gathered the purple kimono about herself, rising off the bed. "Anubis.." She whispered softly, shushing him. There was nothing either could do. He lowered his eyes shamefully to the ground, refusing to look at her as she slipped her arms around him, pulling him gently to the bed. He sat down roughly, more so than she guessed he had planned and sighed with agony. His body began to tremble and she sat back a bit, once he was situated , now in the center of the bed, sitting hunched over. "What do I do?? Just..tackle him??" She questioned to herself, her eyes suddenly tearing. She didn't want this. She was so afraid that she felt her face beginnging to burn like it was on fire. Forcing down her fear, she scrunched closer to the man.  
  
She could almost feel the heat eminating from his body as she slipped the kimono off his shoulders, letting it slide down the side of the bed. Moving it away gently, she turned to him again. He looked so ashamed. She knew he didn't want to hurt her. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking or he wasn't good looking; heck, they were both quite dashing, but..she loved her spirit and had had everything planned out so carefully..none of that until marriage. But now, suddenly, it was mandatory. She wasn't even in love with him.   
  
But she could see how weak he was, sitting, his frame shuttering as bits of energy slowly leaked from him. He had been worn out terribly in the fight. That was all she knew, for she didn' dare ask more. Besides, she knew she could ask Ryo later. Her heart constricted at the thought of the young man. to think..she was so in love with him, yet could not be with him.  
  
She was ripped away from her thoughts as the masho began to slip sideways, loosing control of his body for a brief moment. "Anubis!" She breathed, at the same time throwing her arms around his body, pulling him into her instead of off the bed. He collapsed against her with a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering to stay open. Softly, he focused on her eyes as she stared down at him, unsure of what to do. "Whatever is suppose to happen, it better happen fast.." She gathered miserably and swallowed as he regained his disposition. "Kuso.." He mumbled, his eyes falling to the bedspread. She took another deep yoga breath, locking her eyes on his. "Stop being a baby..and help save the world..this man is our last chance..and the others.." She thought.  
  
Anubis refused to look at her, his shamed eyes staring at the black sheets, even though he knew what must be. She reached out, cradling his face in her palm and lifted his chin up until their eyes met. He gazed at her absently for a few moments. He lifted his own hand, and she shivered uneasily as his finger tips gently carressed her cheek, softly down, holding the back of her kneck. She could feel her breath coming harder and harder but forced her fear back, closing her eyes and dismissing herself completely. His breath was warm against her skin, and the faint smell of a musty cologne hung in his hair. Her eyes teared up as his lips, gently brushing her nose, traced down her cheek and found her lips. She sat still a moment as he lingered there, before moving in and kissing her. His lips were gentle on hers, being careful not to demand to much of her. She finally forced herself back to her senses, kissing him back. It wasn't so bad..kissing him..But it still hurt her aching heart, for she knew it was only the beginging. Suddenly he pulled back, just enough so that their lips were hovering just slighly away from eachother. She heard him swallow, opening her eyes and looking into his. They were crystal blue, reading her soul and mind. Her eyes were pleading with his unintentionall. They asked him to be gentle with her.  
  
Slowly he slipped his arm arund her waist, lowering her down against the bed. The realization that she was now really on her back nearly made her start, and she swallowed down her fear and frustration in a knot. He leaned down and ksised her cheek sweetly and she could feel his frame still trembling. he was growing weaker by the second; why could they just get it over with?? She nervously lifted her hands, resting them against his forearms, then gliding them slowly up his shoulders, holding there. Her eyes were afraid, she couldn't hide it, but she said nothing as he leaned down, kissing her kneck. The sensation of his warm lips held their, tracing slowly, deathfully slowly down to her throat and stopping.   
  
The awkward foreplay went on for quite a time until she was nearly mad with terror. Why was he taking so long?? Anubis, was hovering above her, his hands planted on either side of her chest. He was gasping now, staring hard at the bedsheets as the strength seeped from his body. She looked up at him worriedly, wondering what he was doing. "Masho.." She questioned uneasily. His jagged breathing creaked in and out of his chest. "I..I..can't.." he stuttered and she froze, horrified. "What??" She said softly.  
  
"I can't..Hurt you!!!" He exclaimed, bringing his dizzy eyes to her. He was so weak now, he could barely stay holding himself up. "Anubis, you must-" She started, but he shook his head, clenching his teeth madly. "No..I know..I can see it in your eyes..your so afraid..I can see how much your maidenhood means to you.." He said, his voice cracked so much that it sounded as if the pain had brought tears to his eyes. He was wild to fight it back. ""Your so kind..you'd let me, woldn't you.." He breathed, pausing again for air as she stared at him wide-eyed. "I won't let them do this-I won't hurt you.. I promise..I..I-" He gasped, shuddering now a few inches over her. "..wo..won't hurt-you-" He finally lost the battle for his conciousness, his head falling limply against her chest.  
  
She froze, ummoving in the sudden silence. She was shocked. The weight of his limp body was weiging down on her as she came back to reality, his ragged breathing dieing down and stopping. "Anubis???" She whispered horrified, worming out from under him and turing him onto his back. He lay sprawled before her, unconcious. "My gosh..you can't..be dead.." He mind ached as she leaned down, laying her head against his chest and listening. She sat up shocked, her eyes tearing up as she looked down on his chest, containging his still heart. "Anubis..ANUBIS!!!" She screamed, her voice suddenly echoing out in her head with the drawl of a strange noice increasing in the background.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"AAUUURRGGG!!" Simmone gasped, bolting up right, her dazed eyes staring around herself wildly. She panted, gasping for breath as her body calmed, the sound of the song "Zombie Nation" droning in her ears. Her eyes drifted over to her alarm clock, reading 6:45 as it bleeped while she brushed a whisp of hair out of her eyes. "A dream.." She said softly, looking down at her hands resting in her lap. It was him again . She had had that same dream for so many nights..The young red haired man and his lady always came to her in her sleep, yet the saga never continued. Slowly, she felt tears coming to her eyes. "TURN THAT THING OFF!!" A voice suddenly bellowed and she glanced out her open door where her father had yelled from his bedroom. Quickly, she turned over, switching the radio alarm off while scowling.  
  
"Man..Am I ever going to get any sleep?" She sighed, throwing her legs over the side of her bed and shuffling across the floor. Her kitten, Rugsby appeared, his candy cane tail hiked up in the air as he greeted her. Strangely, she couldn't find the strength to purr at her cat this morning. Instead, she whispered, "Hey kitty.." quietly as she passed, leaning down to pick up his food container. Rugs wove himself in and out of her legs as she poured it, humming quietly. The cat satisfied, she turned, looking out the window. It was friday. Her last day of school for the week. As she stared out the window at the autumn leaves, she couldn't help but shiver. That sensation of complete helplessness wouldn't leave. "I have a bad feeling about this.." she thought, silently.  
  
********************************************************************************  



End file.
